1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improvement for a garbage disposing device used for fermentative degradation of discharged garbage, for example, from home kitchens and restaurant cookeries.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, to dispose of garbage discharged from home kitchens, it was buried in pits dug, for example, in sunny gardens and, then, degraded by fermentation under the effects of micro-organisms in soil. However, such a natural method has become difficult in view of recent housing problems. Accordingly, garbage discharged from kitchens is recovered, under classification, and transported to incinerating plants and disposed of collectively by self-governing bodies.
However, along with the localization of the living population and varying food life, the amount of garbage discharged in urban districts has increased remarkably. Moreover, there has also been difficulty in installing new incinerating plants which may cause public pollution due to smoke or offensive odors. Thus, it appears that the disposal of garbage by existing plants will soon reach limit.
In view of the above, the present inventor has already proposed a garbage disposing device using a fermentation promoter, such as is shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Sho 62-225299, so that effective fermentation conditions for garbage can be provided artificially. The fermentation promoter used for forming the fermentation conditions is prepared by blending several kinds of mesophilic bacteria, growing and concentrating them while keeping the balance among the blended bacteria and adding an appropriate growing ingredient or a deodorizing agent to the concentrate. Such a promoter can effectively ferment garbage placed within a box of such a size as that of a home garbage bin.
That is, when a predetermined amount of the fermentation promoter is scattered upon and during charging the garbage in a container, the garbage in the container is effectively fermented with a lapse of time and effuses as a liquid. Accordingly, the residual amount of the garbage in the container after 1 to 2 months can be decreased to about 1/10, based on the total amount of the garbage charged.
Further, the present inventor has found that when the temperature in the inside of the container is kept at about 50.degree. C., in addition to the use of the fermentation promoter, only the bacteria adaptable to such a temperature propagates preferentially and fermentation can be promoted further. As the source for the heat generation, quick lime (calcium oxide), coated with a starch membrane and formed into a granular shape, is used. When it is scattered on the garbage, the starch membrane is dissolved by water discharged from the garbage and the quick lime in the inside reacts with the water to strongly generate heat and is converted, itself, into lime (calcium hydroxide), and the exothermic heat is, thus, utilized. In this case, if the thickness of the starch membrane is controlled so as to make the heat of reaction between the quick lime and water different, it is possible to continuously generate heat for the garbage in the container over a long period of time. Any other suitable heat generating agent may also be used.
In the container described above, however, disposal of the water evaporated by the generation of heat is still insufficient.